Feeling Needed
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: It started out innocently enough, Sugawara and Asahi sharing an unexpected kiss behind the gym after one of their practices the first year of high school. It was bitterly cold out, Asahi only trying to tease his silver haired friend by tugging at his scarf. Sugawara/Asahi.


**I really love this show. I keep putting off my other writings to make new stories...I'm really bad about that! And I don't usually write fluffy stuff, so this is kinda on a whim! (and this does turn into smut at the end, so if you no like, you no read!) **

Its been like this for as long as the two oldest teammates could remember.

It started out innocently enough, Sugawara and Asahi sharing an unexpected kiss behind the gym after one of their practices the first year of high school. It was bitterly cold out, Asahi only trying to tease his silver haired friend by tugging at his scarf, only to accidentally pull Sugawara's body into his own. Staring at one another for a moment, visible breath mingling and young eyes wide, Sugawara closed the gap between the two, leaning up and pressing his warm lips against Asahi's. Unexpectedly, the already taller teenager didn't pull away, but only blushed deeply, feeling his chilled face begin to heat up.

As the years passed at Karasuno High, the bond between Asahi Azumane and Koushi Sugawara only grew deeper. They kept their relationship under wraps, for the most part anyway. The two didn't know, but there was only one person in the entire world that knew about their secret, and that was Daichi, Asahi and Sugawara's teammate and best friend. Daichi hadn't and would probably never let them know that he caught the two making out at their second-year volleyball camp. The dark haired teen had gotten up in the middle of the night to get a drink from the vending machine, only to turn the dark corner and see Asahi, back against the wall, Sugawara pressing his smaller body up against his boyfriend's. Daichi darted back to where everyone was sleeping, hands clasped over his mouth in pure shock. After that incident, Daichi couldn't stop noticing how close Asahi and Sugawara had become. Later, the now captain of Karasuno's volleyball team would come to terms with his friend's relationship.

* * *

"You know, this is going to be our last-"

"Don't talk." Sugawara and Daichi snapped in unison, cutting off Asahi.

"Huh?" Asahi made a surprised and somewhat disappointed face. It was the first day of the season's Inter-High for their team, and the long haired teen, admittedly, wanted to share a moment with his two classmates whom he had now known for three years.

"You were going to say something sentimental, weren't you?" Daichi held a sharp gaze on Asahi.

"'This is going to be our last Inter-High', or something, right?" Sugawara also had his eyes fixed on Asahi, seeing the look of disappointment deepen on his face. "Don't talk like we're about to die."

* * *

"I'm so relieved we won today..." Asahi sighed, placing his duffle bag onto his bed, plopping down and lying back next to it. Sugawara closed the door behind himself as he walked into Asahi's room, sliding off his black jacket and hanging it onto the hook fixed to the back of the door.

"Me too." Sugawara smiled softly, his voice very quiet as he sat down Indian style on the floor in front of Asahi's legs. Asahi noticed Sugawara's timid tone.

"What's wrong?" The long haired teen popped up slowly, leaning over and placing his elbows onto his thighs as he gazed down at his brown eyed boyfriend. Sugawara looked down at his palms for a moment, mulling over things in his mind.

"It was amazing to see everyone have so much fun out there today..." Sugawara smirked, head still turned downward. Asahi quirked an eyebrow, listening intently to his teammate's words. "...I only wish I could have been part of it."

"_Suga..._" Asahi chimed in sympathetically, leaning down and placing his hand on Sugawara's shoulder. "Coach Ukai will put you in! He knows it's our last year and-"

"_I don't want to be put in just because it's my last year!" _The silver haired teen cried out suddenly, his face finally coming up to look at Asahi. "...I want to be put in because I'm _needed_ to be."

Asahi's eyes widened. He had never seen Sugawara so worked up before, and it kind of made him sad that his boyfriend had felt so strongly about having been replaced as lead setter by a first year. He had never let him know.

"Just because Kageyama is really good doesn't mean that you aren't needed. There'll be a time when he's down for the count, and Karasuno's _original and best_ setter will take his place and lead us to victory." _  
_

"Asahi..." Sugawara locked eyes with Asahi, feeling as though he had been woken up by his motivational words.

Coming down onto the floor, Asahi sat in front of Sugawara, the hand that had been on his shoulder moving up to sift through his silvery locks. _"Now who's become sentimental...Koushi?" _Asahi placed his forehead against his boyfriend's, chuckling as he said these words, seeing small tears welling up in the corners of Sugawara's big brown eyes.

"_Thank you...Asahi," _Sugawara smiled back, closing his eyes as he leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Asahi's large palm cupped the back of Sugawara's head, fingers tangled up softly in his light hair as he pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Soon Sugawara was between Asahi's parted legs, their chests pressing against one another's as they made out, tongues beginning to poke and slide at each other.

Everything seemed to be happening so slowly to Asahi as he felt his face begin to burn up, Sugawara's slender hands beginning to delve beneath his white T-shirt. They had touched and kissed and held one another before, but the boys could tell tonight would be something new, the room becoming hot with quiet moans and wandering hands.

Sugawara tugged up at Asahi's shirt as if asking permission to take it off, the taller teen lifting his arms as he obliged, letting the fabric slide from his beating chest. As soon as Asahi's skin was revealed, Sugawara leaned forward, clasping his lips to Asahi's neck. Asahi could feel his lower body begin to tremble a bit, Sugawara's slick tongue making it's way downward, sliding over his collarbone, his hands going even further south, a palm placing itself up against Asahi's growing crotch.

"Sugawara!" Asahi moaned breathlessly, knowing that he probably had the reddest face in the world at the moment. The silver haired teen glanced up at his boyfriend for a moment, only to reveal that he too had a very heated expression.

"Are you okay with this...?" Sugawara asked, his fingers squeezing lightly against Asahi's clothed erection. Sucking back on his lip, Asahi merely nodded, his eyebrows knitted together as he felt Sugawara's other hand begin to pull at his sweatpants. Subconsciously lifting his hips a little, Asahi gave enough space so that Sugawara could slide his black pants down and around his thighs, letting his length free. Asahi took back what he thought earlier- _now _he probably had the reddest face in the world.

Before Asahi could make an embarrassed comment, he jolted, feeling Sugawara's soft lips pressing at the tip of his cock. The silver haired teen had never done anything like this before and he was nervous, but after seeing the person he was in love with bare for the first time, he felt his heart flutter, a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach firing him up.

"_S-Sugawara~" _Asahi gasped out, feeling his boyfriend's mouth slide down, engulfing his length with a wet heat. Asahi began to tremble again as Sugawara's tongue slowly wiggled down to the base of his cock, sliding back up to circle around the tip. It was passionate and thrilling, neither of the boys ever having experienced a feeling quite like that.

Suddenly there was a finger in front of Sugawara's face, the brown eyed teen looking up curiously to Asahi's exasperated expression. Understanding what Asahi was hinting at, Sugawara blushed, releasing his boyfriend's length from his mouth and closing his eyes, beginning to lick and suck at Asahi's finger.

* * *

_"Asahi...A-Asahi-san~!" _Sugawara cried out quietly, his eyes beginning to well with tears for the second time that night. The light haired teen was lying on his back amongst the tousled bed sheets, his thighs wrapped around Asahi's sharp hips as they thrusted forward. Asahi's hands were gripping gently at Sugawara's sides, feeling his boyfriend's body shudder as his cock slid deeper and deeper inside of him. Sugawara brought his arm up to cover his quivering mouth, his moans beginning to become too loud for comfort.

"_Koshi..." _Asahi grunted out, teeth biting against his lip as he stared down at his now lover, seeing him move to conceal his voice. Bringing his hand forward, Asahi removed Sugawara's arm from his face, suddenly leaning forward and pressing their lips together once more.

_"Mmph...mmm," _Sugawara moaned into Asahi's parted mouth, their tongues tangling and massaging against one another as Asahi brought his hand back to Sugawara's hips, lifting them higher off of the bed.

As their bodies became slicker, their moans deeper and lengthier, the two teens knew they were close, and began to ride out their orgasms together. With a sharp breath from Asahi, he came inside of Sugawara, filling him up to the brim. Feeling this happen, the tears overflowed in Sugawara's eyes as he squeezed them shut, his length pulsing as he orgasmed between their shaking bodies.

After a few moments of nothing but heavy breaths, Asahi rolled over to Sugawara's side, sighing as he looked into those big, wet brown eyes, his thumb coming up to wipe away the stray tears.

"_I love you, Koushi Sugawara." _Asahi simply whispered, leaning down and kissing against Sugawara's beauty mark just beneath his eye. _"No matter what happens in our last Inter-High, just know that you will always be needed by me."  
_


End file.
